Una aventura en Hotwarts o cuando Harry Potter me hizo una propuesta
by Sherezada2
Summary: Melinda (Harold, ya verán por qué xdddd) ha llegado a Hogwarts de una forma muy extraña para poder hacerle a Harry la propuesta que siempre ha querido hacerle.


**"Una aventura en Hotwarts o cuando Harry Potter me hizo una propuesta indesente" **

Melinda (Harold, ya verán por qué xdddd) ha llegado a Hogwarts de una forma muy extraña para poder hacerle a Harry la propuesta que siempre ha querido hacerle.

**Capitlo I **

**yo en Hogwarts**

Me encontraba en ese oscuro cuarto que era mi casa sola me encontraba y completamente asustada pues mis padres se habían ido otra ves a sus fiestas del club dejándole sumida en el dolor y la soledad.

"son lo peor son lo peor" me repetía sin cansancio viendo por la pequeña mirilla que tenía mi cuarto y por la que entraba aquella poca luz que me ayudaba a leer mi libro favorito Harry Potter. Adoro Harry Potter porque el niño es un huerfano al que sus padres al moriri dejaron con sus tios horribles y malos y su primo feo y concentido que lo odian y no le dejan salir y le tratan muy mal. T.T (pobrecito Harry)

Entonces yo me identifiqué con el porque mis padres son horrible y crueles aunque no sean mis tios sino mis verdaderos padres de biología. Por eso yo le rezaba a dios y le pedía por conocer alquin día a Harry y que nuestras vidas se encontraran en alguna constelación de otro mundo, donde pudiéramos conocernos, estar juntos y yo decirle que era como el pero en le mundo de la tierra de verdad, y que algo me decía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Fue en ese momento cuando llego ese genio que estaba en una lámpara que tropecé cuando fue al baño. Yo sentí mucho miedo y me eche para atras, casi me caigo de la cama y le dije.

- tu quien eres, pareces un genio.

El genio se echo a rreir con una sonrisa muy rara y me dijo.

- es que eso es justamente lo que soy. Tu debes de ser Melinda verdad.

- Si soy yo, Melinda Carrintong – le contesté- porque sabes mi nombre? Ahhhh contestame? (se me salió el mal genio XDDDD)

-porque llevo toda la vida en esta lampara de tu cuerto y te e oido cuando lloras y sufres y te quiero conceder pero solo un deseo porque yo no soy el genio de Aladino ¬¬

- si, si genial, genio – le respondi dando saltos por el cuarto . el vecino apestoso que vive al lado grito que me callara pero yo grite mas fuerte porque el es un cretino y yo lo odio.

- bueno ya no saltes mas y pides el deseo –me dijo el genio.

-hayyyy siiiii es verdad u.u – dije bajando de la cama donde estaba saltando como loca y le dije al genio- quiero que me lleves con Harry poteer por que el es que yo mas quiero y amo en todo este mundo y quiero estar con el como sea.

- asi que con Harry potrte eh –me dijo el genio. No me gusta que se brulara asi porque me parecía raro pero el genio me dijo porque se reia y yo casi me caigo otra vez de la cama- Harry potter es gay, a el le gustan los hombres.

- como noooooo. No puede seeeer- pensé que todo daba vueltas como una neblina muy grande y no podía respirar, mis iluciones se acababan de desvaneces porque si Harry era gay por mas linda que yo fuera no lo conquistaría. Preferiria a ese Draco.

-no te preocupes- me dijo el genio- eres muy hermosa por eso te voy a conceder un medio deseo.

- un medio deseo – dije yo- y eso como es.

-Te volveré hombre por un rato osea de 6 de la mañana a 12 de la noche serás hombre y de 12 de la noche a 6 de la mañana a 12 de la noche serás mujer y de esta forma Harry se enamorara de ti porque eres hombre que es lo que a el le gusta.

- en serio puedes hacer eso O.O Puse esa cara, es que yo no lo podía creer yo hombre, yo que syoy tan hermosa. Miren me voy a describir: tengo 15 años pero no soy una estupida que se la vibe pendiente de maquillaje y esascosas, yo leo Harry potrer y otros cuentos como crepuesculo y otros mas que ahora no me acuerdo. Mis ojos son grandes y de un raro color entre alelí y terracota, soy muy delgada, pero no flacuchenta, solo lo suficiente para mantenerme bien pero todo es mas culpa de mis padres que casi no me dan comida mi madre que es adicta alas dieta y siempre me dice estas gorda, estar gorda deja de comer y pues eso. Y para terminar mi piel es blanca como un copo de nieve y mi cabello muy rojo y largo. Pero yo era capaz de renunciar a la belleza por Harry porque yo lo amaba de verdad y cuando el amor es de verdad tiene que renuncar a algo importante se hace y no duele como si fuera sin amor.

-muy bien entonces estas lista – me preguntó el genio.

- si estoy lista- dije. entonces salio una luz muy grnade de las manos de genio y la luz me ilumino muy brillantemente y yo brillaba y todo era muy luminoso no veía nada, quería llorar porque mi cuerpo se sentía raro pero todo paso muy rápido y cuando me volvia a ver al espejo era un hombre O.O .

- AHHHHHHHH! –grite pero mi voz ya no era de mujer sino la de un hombre. Me mire al espejo y me vi, era un chico preciosos (casi me enamoro de mi pero recordé que era yo xddddd) tenia el mismo cabello rojo solo que corto, mis ojos tenían el mismo color que cuando soy mujer splo un poquito mas oscuros no alelí sino lila más subido.

-bueno. Ahora si podemos concederte tu verdadero deseo – me dijo el genio- pero como para concedértelo tuve quedarte otro deseo entonces me debes medio deseo. Ya vere como me lo pagas – se rio con esa sonrisa horrible y yo tuve muchio miedo porque presentida que me lo iba a cobara caro y asi fue pero eso fue en el fueturo aun no vamos por ay faltan muchos capítulos para eso jajajajajaja.

El genio me concedió el deceo.

-Viajaras a Hogwarts y conoceras a Hary Potter –de repente estaba metida (mejor dicho metido O.o) en una especie como de un tornado pero de oscuridad no de tierra como en Arkansas y esas otras ciudades de los estados unidos, pero era daba igual mucha vueltas, tantas que pensé que iva a vomitar pero mi estomago estaba vacio por tanta dieta que hacia por culpa de mi madre. Cuando el tornadro de oscuridad paro cai fuertemente contra el suelo y estaba muy oscuro pero ya no estaba en mi casa estaba en hogwarts. EN EL CASTILLO. Pero no estaba en el castillo, estaba un poco antes pero tampoco tan lejos, de lejos se veía la choza de hagrig pero el no me vio porque yo me escondi y corri muy rápido porque había un dragon que creo que me había visto pero no estoy segura, en fin fue que segui y entoces me tropecé con alguien, era una chica porque grito con voz de chica y se calló al suelo conmigo, encima de mi.

-hermione – grité porque para mis sorpresa y felicidad ella era igualita a la chica que salía en la película y por eso la reconoci.

-quien eres tu – me pregunto ella porque ella sino me reconoció por que ella no me conoce. pero se puso muy roja porque creo que yo leguste como hombre (que enredo)

-hola soy Melinda.

-melinda pero si eres un hombre. Melinda es nombre de mujer.

-ayyy si claro, soy Harold, Harold melinda- respondi poniéndome tan rojo como mis cabellos- hermione me puedes llebar a hogwarts es que yo… yo soy… yo soy hermano de Harry.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-ayyy no grites, mira que nos van a regañar si nos ven por aquí a estas horas es casi como de madrugada. Si hagrig nos ve nos pondrá a limpiar las cosas de los dragones y eso que asco.

- si que asco bueno vamos, te llevaré con Harry. No sabia que tenia hermanos pero ahora que lo dices te pareces mucho a él- me dijo tomandome de la mano, se había enamorado a primera vista de mi y eso era peligroso, pero no podía hacer nada de momento yo solo quería ver a harri y poder hablarle solo por un momento pero no pudimos porque nada mas llegar Severus nos esperaba en la puerta del castillo un poco antes de la escalera hacia los cuartos, nos miro de forma inquitidora y nos dijo.

-por que estaban afuera a esta horas, que se creen que pueden andar por allí, saben que hay lobos y fieras y dragones. Pudieron haber muerto entonces Dumbledore me mandara a Azkaban por sus culpas y yo pasaré allí toda mi vida en la cárcel.

-lo siento, lo siento –dijo Hermione- no lo volveremos a hacer profesor snape iremos a dormir a nuestros cuartos y nos saldremos mas.

-Un momento. Pensaron que iban a pasar a si sin mas- nos detuvo Snape- quien eres tu. Eres un alumno nuevo-me pregunto- como te llamas.

-soy… soy… soy Harold, profesor snape dije. Snape tambien era como el de la película asi que me daba miedo pero al mismo tiempo me parecía lindo por eso me sonroje y el se dio cuenta y se sonrojo tambien. Tambien se enamoró de mi como hermione pero se enamoro de mi como hombre y entonces supe que snape tambien era gya pero se reprimía por culpa de la homofobia que había en hogwarts.

-mejor nos vamos a dormir –dije tirando de la mano a hermione que no se había dado cuaneta dela intensa mirada que snape me había dirigido pensaba solo que estaba enojado por yo sabia queno que esa mirada era de amor puro.

Entonces llegamos al cuerto. Nuestra sorpresa fue mutua cuando vimos que Ron y Harry no estaban dormidos sino jugando con la lechuza de Harry y haciendo pociones. Cuando Harry y Ron nos vieron entrar se sorprendieron mucho y trataron de guardar todos sus implementos bajo las mantas pero ya era tarde ya los habíamos visto.

-que es eso. Que tienes allí Hary – grito Hermione super furiosa por no poder ver nada porque las cosas estaban bajo lassabanas.

-es una poción para ver el futuro –dijo Harry y en ese momento me miro y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-harry, Harry – le llamaba hermione pero Harry no respondia porque nuestras miradas estaban la una en la otra y solo estabamso nosotros en ese momento.

-harry nunca te había visto así mirando a un chico. Que te pasa.

-harry mira el es tu hermano. Es verdad? –pregunto hermione.

-mi hermano? –dijo Harry y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ya no me miraron con amor sino con dolor y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le salieran y comenzar a llorar muy fuerte y salió corriendo para que no lo vieran y yo me fue corriendo tambien pero al otro lado porque ahora Harry pensaba que era su hermano y su corazón estaba roto porque esa mirada que habíamos cruzado nos habíamos enemorado locamente y ahora el creía que eramos hermanos y su corazón estaba roto.

continuara…


End file.
